A Beautiful Disaster
by DeAngelo'sMuse
Summary: What if the Cody in the ring, with his oh so dashing personality, was not the same Cody off-camera? Can Randy bring his best friend back from the edge or will Cody Rhodes end up a Beautiful Disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. I respect all values of the wrestlers in real life and do not claim these to be so.**

**Enjoy~DeAngelosMuse**

Rolling my muscles until I was loosened up, I prepared myself for my match against Sheamus. It was already set that I'd lose but I still wanted to get in a good punch or two. Besides, the Celtic Warrior can be a bit unforgiving even when he knows he's going to win. Kind of like me, actually. I stalked off towards Gorilla Position, mentally prepping myself to slip into the "Viper" persona. The gimmick suits me, especially since I'm just as lethal and unpredictable outside the ring. Maybe I _am_ a little unstable but who isn't?

As I awaited my cue, Cody Rhodes was within sight, standing in the ring disparaging a former legend. To his credit though, Booker T was taking it all pretty well. Cody had the upper hand until Dustin, Cody's own brother and WWE legend, decided to meddle. If anything, Dustin should know better than to side against his own flesh and blood, keep his opinions out of the lime light.

"Randy," CM Punk, or Phil Brooks, called from behind me. I turned to face him, my eyes leaving the feud in the ring. The WWE champ looked at me with concern, crossing his tattooed arms over his equally inked chest with a frown on his lips. I waited for him to say whatever it is that's on his mind. The whole world knows it doesn't take long for him to express his opinions. "You alright, man?" he asked. That wasn't what I'd been expecting but obviously something tipped him off. I feel fine…must be his imagination.

"Just tired," I replied, hoping he understand that I wasn't in the talking mood. Punk never got the chance to reply because my attention was immediately pulled away from him. Cheers and boos erupted from he crowd and I whirled around just in time to see Cody land a 'beautiful disaster' kick on his own brother. "Shit," I muttered, watching as Dustin slowly picked himself up. Cody flashed the crowd a cheeky grin as he made his way back up the ramp to where I was standing. Phil had already walked off, leaving me there to wait for my friend. As soon as he was out of the camera's view, I watched his smile fall to be replaced with a scowl. "Cody," I called quietly, catching his attention. He walked up to me, eyes shifting nervously.

"Yeah?" he questioned, voice still the higher-pitched one of youth. Instinctively, my hand rose to rest on the back of his neck soothingly, a gesture we've shared for years in our friendship. Something must've clicked cause he settled down real quick, muscles losing their tension.

"You alright Codes?" I frowned and he went back to being on edge. I know when something's wrong with him and the kid's been acting off for a while now. His career has just begun to take off so I'm not sure what there is to be upset over.

"I'm fine," he assured before brushing my hand off his neck and turning away, only to walk off without another word. Dustin had just walked backstage, an icepack placed on his bruised face. The legendary Goldust continued past me as my music spouted out from the speakers obnoxiously.

Pushing my thoughts into the back of my mind, I made my way to the ring, sliding into it silkily. Pulling on the menacing face I was lucky to be born with, I threw my arms out in my signature pose to receive roars of approval. It's empowering to have people cheering you on but I have a fascination with the ones who have a dislike for me. Something about them just spurs me on into the zone. Sheamus and his head of red hair jogged down from the stage to join me, smile meant to be intimidating but nothing daunts me when I'm out here, _nothing_.

The bell was rung and I stepped forward into a grapple with the Great White, feeling the adrenaline kicking in as I calculated my next move. I collided with Sheamus' arm in a sharp Clothesline that sent me sprawling to the ground and a bit of blood to trickle from my lip where I'd bit it. Unhinged as I am, I methodically struck my opponent's sides until they weakened and he began to slow. Maybe I could go in for the strike if I could wear him down into nothing but a harmless fool.

The Brogue Kick came out of nowhere and I was blindsided, unaware for a moment until I gained back my focus and could land an RKO on him. He caught me around the waist and with a loud grunt, tossed me out of the ring and to the floor. Clearing the commentators table off was the first action I registered him doing after I yet again regained my resolve.

"Looks like Randy isn't very spirited tonight," Jerry Lawlor commented and I sent him a smirk. Clearly nobody has realized after all these years that I can take a beating from hell and still get back up. Sheamus did grab me and slam me into the table but I gathered all my energy, ramming him into the now broken surface. Standing up, he gave me a sure look of confusion that I ignored. "Oh, maybe I was wrong!" Picking up the ginger with much effort, I threw him back into the ring and pinned him to the mat. The ref fell to the ground enthusiastically to pound the mat but as soon as he got to two I was yanked back.

"Did you really think you could win tonight, Orton?" rang through my ears in a British accent. Sighing and just staying on my hands and knees, I tried to calm the heaving breaths I was catching. "What's wrong? Getting old?" Wade Barrett, the owner of the voice, taunted and I snapped. Hopping up, I kicked him in the stomach with my boot-covered foot.

A growl bubbled up in my chest as I stalked towards him, focusing on him completely and ignoring the moaning Sheamus left on the ground behind me. Picking him up as he struggled to gain composure, I rested his feet on the ropes in preparation for my drop DDT. A swift kick to the back of my knee sent me down, releasing Barrett in the process and grabbing my leg. The sweat trickling off my skin wetted my mouth and the burn from the split lip I had in one fueled me on to get up.

Sheamus had begun the process leading to another Brogue kick that I instead landed a scoop power slam using his momentum. Another kick to the side had me turning to find Barrett but I couldn't handle them both at once as they leapt at me. Dropping to my stomach, I watched as they collided with each other and rolled out of the way before they could land on my sore body. Narrowing my eyes, I gave Sheamus the win by snaking my way back up the ramp, furious and exhausted. John Cena, a good friend of mine, stood there with a look of complete awe as I glared at him.

"Got something to say, John?" I snarled and he shook his head. Nodding in affirmation, I left without caring what he'd needed to talk about. There are only three things on my mind right now and the first is to get a fucking shower. Clenching my fists all the way until I got to my bus that was parked outside, tension built within my muscles. My next priority after a shower is to figure out what's going on in Cody's head lately. He doesn't seem to be heading in the right direction.

"Randal, can we talk?" Dustin asked, popping up beside me just as I was about to enter my personal bus. Closing the door, I leaned against the cool metal surface in hopes of taking the sting out of my aching muscles. Closing my eyes, I motioned for him to go on. I've never been much of a talker so he just accepted the silent invitation to do so instead. "Do you know what's going on with Cody?"

"No," I replied, cracking open an eye to look at Dustin. "Should I?" Crossing my arms, I waited for him to give an explanation. Dustin removed the ice pack to reveal the bruising already beginning to form around the eye, swelling more than obvious. "Codes really got you good," I commented, raising a brow.

"Next time you see him Randy, just look in his eyes and you'll see what I mean," Dustin assured, almost annoyed. I guess he's forgotten the feeling of _really_ wanting a damn shower. Walking away with his hand touching his face gingerly, Dustin left me to ponder that. Whatever it is will have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Maybe I should just pay more attention to the kid. This whole disturbed act he's putting up backstage is freaking everybody out and it's getting him a bad rep. In fact now that it's Tuesday, I could hear Miz and Kofi talking right now around the corner in hushed tones about Cody. As I stalked by, I shot them a menacing stare that shut them up pretty quick. I've been the kid's role model for a long time and I practically push him into the light whenever I can. Something's gotta be wrong if he's not enjoying it.<p>

The locker room was pretty quiet as I stepped in and searched for an available bench space. Place is a fucking ghost town, though. I don't mind the empty silence; it gives me time to think. Tossing my gym bag on the ground, I sat and let my head rest in my hands for a moment. I really need to call Sam and see how Alanna's doing. My baby girl is probably so upset I'm not home right now. That and her 'Uncle Cody' seems to be going through some kind of midlife crisis, except he's barely in his mid-twenties.

Cena came in quietly and stood next to me. I looked up, raising an eyebrow at his unusual grim mood when he's typically bouncing off the walls with enthusiasm. "John?" I rumbled low in my throat and he looked at me sideways with a frown. "Something wrong?"

"Not really. Well, except the fact that Cody hasn't even shown up yet. Not even Dustin knows where he went after last night," John replied casually. Shrugging, I just continued to sit quietly. "Aren't you worried?"

"Yeah, but it's Cody's life. I'm not his dad and neither are you," I stated, cracking my knuckles. "It's none of my business. If he doesn't show up by this afternoon, I'll go looking for the kid but until then, I've got a job to do." I honestly shocked myself. I hadn't spoken so much outside the ring in a long time and it felt…weird.

John's eyebrows shot up until they practically hit his hairline. "You know, deep down past all that Viper bullshit and those stormy grey eyes, you care for him more than you let yourself think." I stared at him stoically.

He's right; I do have a soft spot for Codes but how could I not? I practically raised him to be a champion and he's been my friend for almost half a decade. It's not like I'm just tolerating him or anything, the guy's gotta learn to toughen up and be independent from me. I won't be here forever. "He's got a lot to learn without me holding his hand," I mumbled and John shook his head with irritation.

"I'm starting to think he's the one who's been holding _your_ hand through all this," Cena sighed before leaving me in silence. Well, that was fucking pleasant. Why is everybody on my ass for this? How am I supposed to know what's running through Cody's head if I'm always being paid to fucking knock some sense into it? Speaking of Cody, he stepped into the locker room with pain etched into every wince as he slipped past me.

"Hey, Codes, c'mere," I said, startling him. I'm deadly silent like a snake, hence my nickname, so no wonder I made him jump. The guilt in his expression when he turned froze me to the spot. "Cody?" I stood up and approached him but he scrambled to get away. "What the hell, man? I just wanted to talk. What's up with you?" I growled, frustration building into a massive migraine behind my eyes. This made him back even further into the wall and I grimaced. "Can you at least tell me what I did since it's obvious it was something."

He shook his head and looked shiftily at the door to the arena. A scowl replaced the fear and he tried to push past me forcefully. My stature is stronger than him, which allowed me to block his passage. "Randy, get the fuck out of my way," he snarled and stared me down. The normally shining blue of his eyes was lackluster and full of hurt. Stepping back, I raised my hands defensively but intending no harm. The IC Champ ran out like I was going to start hunting him.

"Well, that went nicely," I grumbled to myself as I changed into my gear. Not my problem if he doesn't want to talk but bitching at him isn't going to help figure out what's going on. I flipped my phone open and dialed the one person who'd be able to get to the bottom of this.

Ted Dibiase, the third part to our Legacy from so long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy and leave a review please. It's always wonderful to know how I'm doing from the eyes of others. **

**~DeAngelo'sMuse**

"Randy?" Ted mumbled. "Why are you calling?" I sighed and leaned back against the lockers. If Ted's asking me why I'm calling it could be he doesn't actually know. But then again, Ted's famous for his gossiping. He's gotta know _something_.

"Do you know what's going on with Codes?" I sighed and listened as his breath hitched over the line. Well, there's a sure sign he knows more than he's going to say.

"No," he finally croaked out. It's not hard to tell he's lying through his teeth. Even before we were in Legacy together I was able to read the guy like an open book. "Why? Is something wrong?" Hm, trying to trick me into telling him what I _think_ I know.

"He's just been acting a little off, jumpy I guess," I clarified. If Ted knows something then I'm going to get an answer out of him _now_. Some of the other guys on the show shuffled into the locker room and I pushed myself off the locker. Making my way out to an empty hall, I kept the phone up to my ear. The only thing I got in response from Ted was a quiet 'oh'.

"He hasn't said anything to me about being upset," he finally added. "Last time we talked he was telling me how awesome it was that his gimmick worked out." Well, that makes sense except that he's acting all deranged backstage! "Look Randy, I have to go."

"Fine," I snapped and hung up. Is everybody keeping things from me? Stalking back into the arena, I prepared to practice my match with Wade Barrett. He was standing in the ring waiting when I got there and I sent him a cocky smirk. On screen we're enemies, other than that we're just co-workers with no harsh feelings. "Wade."

"Randy, how're you?" he asked, shaking my hand. I shrugged noncommittally. Stepping up into the ring, I shucked off my shirt and tossed it onto the side barrier.

"Not much to complain about," I rumbled out. "Let's get this show on the road." We started in a grapple and I swung him into the turnbuckles, running at him to land a solid punch to the face. He lifted his leg up at the last second and nailed me in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of my lungs.

Dropping to my knees, I stared him down until I could figure out a place to target. He'd been favoring that right arm for a while but I should keep that to myself until the real match. No hard feelings don't mean I slack at doing my job.

It wasn't long until we were both rolling around on the mat in slight pain. Our match isn't until Friday but you can never have enough practice. Wade held out a hand and helped me up, giving me a pat on the back before trudging back up the ramp to the backstage area.

Grabbing my shirt back and slipping it on, I stepped out of the ring to get myself to the hotel. Nothing like a calm walk through the middle of Atlanta, right? People don't bother me and I can't say I blame them since I walk around with a natural scowl on my face.

I spotted Punk around the corner just leaning back against a wall quietly. "Phil," I acknowledged, nodding my head. He nodded back and went back to whatever it was he was thinking about. He's an odd one…

"Randy!" a voice shouted from down the hall. No rest for the wicked, hm? Stopping in my tracks, I didn't bother to turn and look at whoever it was. Not that that stopped John from coming up and bouncing around in front of me, huge grin lighting up his face.

"So, I just got this idea and I think you should tell Creative about it. Feud with Cody," he said, making a gesture that seemed suspiciously like he was pretending to draw a rainbow and I've seen a lotta those thanks to Alanna.

"I've already feuded with Codes back when the Legacy broke up. What's a dispute going to do now except make him look bad as I beat his ass up the ramp?" I questioned, clenching my teeth. This sounds like another one of John's ideas that he forgets about in twenty minutes.

"No, I'm serious, fight with him and it could shed some light on whatever his problem is," he explained, keeping pace as I began to walk towards the doors. "I mean, it could actually _be _you."

"Pissing him off is not the way to find out," I disagreed, nodding at fans as we passed them. John didn't do much else than grin and wave. "Creative will go for it though."

"See, exactly. If it really _is_ you then all the aggression towards you will come out in the ring. All you have to do is wind him up, let him win some and maybe he'll say something," John nodded, dimples beginning to show as his grin just got wider and wider. Now's the time for me to insert my thoughts so I turned on him with a stony expression.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked and he stopped immediately. "Last time I checked, Cody Rhodes was nothing but a rookie to the Great John Cena," I growled. John actually looked a little hurt by my words.

"Well, Randy, you're my friend and you care about him; so I think it's my job to intervene when you hurt somebody or somebody hurts you. I'm just not sure which it is yet," he replied, scratching his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped but he just shook his head and walked away, leaving me at the entrance to the hotel. Cracking my knuckles, I gritted my teeth and glared at nothing in particular. Maybe his idea wasn't so ridiculous?

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" my little girl's voice always cheers me up when I've gotten kinda down. She doesn't know too many other words yet but just 'daddy' is enough. I sat on the edge of my bed in the hotel, the sunlight filtering in through the one window on the wall.<p>

"Hi, Lanna. How are you baby?" I cooed, smiling as she told me all about her day in preschool where she ate cookies and played outside.

I'd give anything to be there right beside my baby girl but money doesn't make itself. Not that I've got financial issues cause those aren't a problem. I just like being reassured that my girls (including Sam of course) can live comfortably.

"Mommy…mommy wants to talk to you," Lanna babbled and I frowned. I'm already in hot water with Sam and I can only wonder what she has to say right now.

"Randy, how's Atlanta?" Sam's tired voice asked and guilt settled in. She's basically a single mom without me being there and she's had some suspicions lately that have been haunting me at every turn.

"It's nice. How are you Sammy?" I asked in return, hoping she'd leave the conversation in a pleasant place. We can't all have what we want though, can we? There was a deep sigh over the phone.

"I-I think I'm going to stay at my mother's house for a little while, take Alanna to play with her grandma for a bit," she admitted and I cringed at her idea. Sam's getting kinda suspicious of my behavior which is unreasonable because I'm not doing anything wrong. I have no reason to feel guilty or defensive because I'm just doing what I _always_ do.

"Why?" I croaked and she didn't reply at first. I know what's coming and I know if John was here he'd give me a knowing glance.

"I've been watching your matches, Randal, and I know exactly what's going on here. Don't lie to me," she snapped and I could hear a door closing over the line. Hopefully, Alanna can't hear our conversation. "Those touches may appear innocent but they seem like more. Do you even notice the way you treat Cody in the ring? _Do you_?"

"Sam, I'm just being a good friend. I don't know what you're talking about. Actually, what _are_ you talking about?" I argued, mildly confused. This argument has been ongoing for a month now between us. I just don't get what she's _seeing_.

"I can't tell you! You need to realize it yourself and figure out your feelings. The more I try to tell you what I'm seeing, the more you _won't _notice it. Re-watch your matches or something because I can't possibly be the only one seeing this." With that, the dial tone proceeded and I flipped my phone shut angrily.

The plastic of the phone was now cracked considerably after I chucked it at the wall. I'm in a catch-22! Cody won't come near me and Sam's pushing me away.

The only way to get Sam to calm down is to figure out what's going on with Codes but he doesn't wanna fucking talk! Damn it! I slammed my fist into the headboard to the side of me and splintered the wood in certain places. Well, not like I can't afford to pay for damages.

There's only one choice left to do now and that's to go to sleep. Freshly showered and dressed in a shorts/tee combo, I flopped back onto the bed and let my conscious slip away.

* * *

><p>Creative did call me to a meeting the next day and true to his word, John had informed them of his idea. Little fucker is going to think he's so smart but when this backfires I'm blaming <em>him<em>. "So, Cody needs to be put over. You've done well with bringing him recognition _but-_" one of the Creative writers began, his eyes skimming over some papers.

"He's not main eventer material yet, I know," I cut him off, leaning back in my chair calmly. It's clear what they want this to accomplish and me continuously losing is on their road to bringing Cody into the light again.

"He's already got the mask thanks to Mysterio. Now he needs a bigger push to turn into a fan favorite," another said, bobbing her head as she thought making her blonde hair swing back and forth.

"Doesn't that mean one of us has to turn heel?" I inquired, cocking an eyebrow. I'm so far into the face act that the fans won't believe it if I suddenly turn bad again. Legend Killer gave way to the 'Viper' a long time ago.

"Rhodes will be the heel. After returning with the mask he's been 'acting' like he's angry, deranged, after revenge for his 'dashing looks' being ruined," the woman discussed and I lolled my head back against the chair. The meeting's going to be long if she actually thinks that he's _acting_.

"What does that have to do with me?" I growled. "If anything, he should have a feud with Mysterio." The guy I'd interrupted tossed the papers down on the table in front of us and laced his hands together.

"Well, wouldn't he be frustrated that his so called mentor failed to prepare him for something like that?" he asked, smirking and I sent him a glare. There were no failures on my part whatsoever. I did him and Ted a favor by putting up with them. Becoming close friends was a bonus.

"Does Rhodes know about this yet?" The writers looked at each other and sent vague looks in my direction after my question. "Well?"

"Actually, he proposed the idea for the feud against you," the woman said, lips twisting into a smile. "He approached us yesterday and said he had a proposal. It's was good enough that we gave it a chance," she grinned. "Perhaps you should go talk to him?" she suggested and I was shooed outta the room hastily. "The script will be ready on Monday."

I searched out John and pushed him up against the wall by his shirt collar. "Did you plant the feud idea in Cody's head, John?" I snarled and he only grinned. "I told you I'd figure things out on my own!"

"We all know how great you are at _that_," he replied, rolling his eyes. "You both needed a push so I just suggested the idea. Maybe you'll stop moping around backstage and start acting like the Amazing Randy Orton again." I released my grip on him and stalked off. This is a horrible idea.

Once I snap in the ring, it doesn't matter who I'm against. The only one this is going to put at a disadvantage in Codes. I punched a wall to my left and a few stage techies scattered into the rooms lining the hallway. Damn, this is a _bad_ idea...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Note: This chapter is in CODY'S point of view.**

**2nd Note: I didn't make this canon so Cody's still got his mask in this story and things are a little outta order... It's all part of the plot.**

**Enjoy ~DeAngelo'sMuse**

This is bad. This is _really_ bad. I can't get in the ring and piss off Randy. He'll do one of two things: let me win or tear me to shreds. I hope he rips me apart so at least then I'll have a legit reason to mad at him.

The tech producers passing me where I stood shied away a little. Maybe the mask or maybe just my face horrifies them. I can't stand that stupid face protector; I medically _cannot_ take it off yet. Especially if Vince wants the fans to believe that it's my new gimmick. Nobody would consider it when I say it's not an act. The reconstructive surgery hurt like hell.

There's a reason for kneepads (that Mysterio obviously ignored…or was paid to ignore), and when I get my revenge I'll make sure to _forget_ that reason. My 'dashing' days are over and the time for paper bags has begun. I'll make sure everyone suffers the same humiliation I went through; that I'm _still_ going through.

I avoid mirrors, on and off-camera. I know I'm being ridiculous, my face isn't that damaged, but my pride is. Mysterio made me look like an idiot and I'm going to go back to being a rookie. No more using Randy's fame to boost my own. I should never have _used_ him in the first place. He's too good a person for that.

The entire time I'd been thinking, I'd been leaning quietly against the stage entrance door. Nobody will approach me anymore; all except _The Viper_. I hadn't noticed him at first but as soon as he was in front of me I was startled. He'd the last person I want to talk to right now.

I began to turn and walk away until he called out to me. "Don't you dare walk away, _Runnels_." That did stop me in mid-stride. I know exactly what he's going to say. He'll ask why _I_ asked for a feud and I'm going to blame it on John; unless John got to him first. "Codes!"

He's probably pissed. Pissed or maybe just confused and hurt. I've had that affect on a lotta people recently. I can only hope he yells. If he yells I won't feel so guilty.

"Yes, Randy?" I asked, dragging out my words to offset my lisp. Not like he doesn't already know I have one. The whole _world_ knows thanks to the mic time I have out in the ring.

"Look, about the storyline…" he began. Ah, that moment where he says he's pissed or doesn't want to be associated with a freak kid like me. Just like all the others who never gave me a chance. "Did I do something to hurt you or piss you off or something?" he asked.

Oh, well, not completely unexpected I guess. He must be okay with the whole 'beat up Cody to make him look better' idea. I couldn't look in his eyes. He really hasn't done anything to be honest. It's me with the problem. It must seem the other way though. "No," I said, hoping upon hope that he'd believe it and back off. But this is Randy we're talking about. He doesn't just _walk away_.

"Then what's with this whole running off thing you've been doing? You've got us all worried that somethin's up," he said, stepping a little closer. I felt his calloused hand rest on the back of my neck comfortingly and a shudder ran up my spine.

"I'm just a little stressed lately, y'know?" I stuttered, a blush creeping its way to my face. I squashed any thoughts wanting to surface at the idea of me blushing over this.

We've always had a, well I guess physical would be the word, kind of friendship. It's just how we are, Cody and Randy. Samantha, _Sam_, has made some off-hand comments about us being a little _too_ physical but our job requires contact, y'know. "I need to get to my practice match," I stated, shaking Randy's hand off.

"Oh, right," he agreed, stepping back. His steel gray eyes watched me carefully and I could feel them boring a hole in my head. Maybe he's trying to get into my mind, not exactly a place I think he'd like to be. He began to walk away but turned back quickly. "You'd tell if I did something, right?"

"Of course," I assured, gritting my teeth as I lied. The cheeky grin I plastered on my face must've made my words believable cause he just clapped me on the back and walked away.

* * *

><p>Don't you think you should tell him?" a voice asked when I left the locker room later. Leaning against the wall was the son of the Million Dollar Man. He had his arms crossed in dissatisfaction.<p>

"What are you doing here, Ted?" I grumbled. The blond didn't so much as flinch at my tone.

"Working, something you haven't been doing properly lately," he replied, falling into step beside me as we walked to the door. "Keeping shit bottled up like this…that's going to get you fired. Or killed which is another way of saying _fired_."

"What's your point?" I sighed. "If I did say something I'd get fired for misconduct wouldn't I?" I adjusted the mask on my face, a frown tugging my lips down. "Why should I tell him anything if he's gonna help my career without that knowledge?"

"Because!" Ted yelled and I recoiled a tiny bit. "What are you going to do when he finally understands what the hell's going on with you? What if somebody else notices and _tells _him?" I thought about that and my solution was lash out at people and keep them at arm's length. They can't hurt me if they can't get close enough. "Cody!"

Ted's furious growl caught me a little off guard. I've never really made him that mad, just irritated. "I don't want him to find out. I actually want to _keep_ my job, thanks," I snapped, pushing the button for the elevator as we arrived at the hotel. "Just back off, man."

"No, I won't back off. You've got a crush on Randy and you refuse to say anything. If you won't do anything then somebody else will," he snarled, leaving me to get in the elevator. My eyes widened and before I could say anything the doors had closed. I was on my way to my floor and Ted was probably off spreading the word like the freaking Gospel that _Cody Rhodes has a crush on his mentor_. _Fuck_.

As soon as I got to my floor I figured I better do some damage control. Dashing over to the stairwell, I flung open the door and almost flew down the stairs. One missed step and I'd end up needing a lot more than facial reconstructive surgery. Once in the lobby I bumped into someone and almost knocked him or her down.

"Where you heading in such a rush, Codes?" I turned to see Evan Bourne, a good friend of mine smiling as he steadied himself. Kofi popped up next to him and I was faced with coming up with an excuse to get Air Boom outta the way. "Hello? Earth to Cody." Evan waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, wow, sorry. I totally zoned out right there," I laughed and a smile broke out on the guys' face. "I'm actually looking for somebody, if you'll excuse me," I said. The two shared a look before pointing over towards the cafeteria of the place.

"If it's Randy, he's getting lunch," Kofi informed me. Does everybody know already? If Ted told them I'm going to beat the ever-living shit outta him. Or maybe it was Cena? He's been giving me funny looks recently.

"Um, thanks," I said, walking off and leaving them to keep discussing their latest match. I can't do anything anymore without people stopping me left and right. Speaking of John, his stupid dimply grin is in my face right now.

"Coddles!" he joked, patting me on the shoulder. John is the kinda guy you can only handle in small doses. He's a loyal friend but if you say a word about any kind of secret, and I guarantee this, he _will_ find a way to meddle. If there's one thing John Cena is good at besides making the kids happy, it's stirring shit up when it doesn't involve him.

"John," I said, nodding in his direction. "Is there something you needed?" I asked. Of course there is. Johnny never comes up to anybody and calls them by their nickname unless he has something mildly annoying to say.

"Well, I was just wondering how the Creative meeting went for you?" John asked. Like he doesn't know. I'm sure Randy's already gotten to him and now he wants me to be the one he can push the blame onto. How ironic.

"It was fine. The script is supposed to be ready by Monday," I explained warily. Whatever he's thinking, I clearly just confirmed it by the expression on his face.

"Oh, good. You know what? You seem like you could use a trip to the bar with the guys," John suggested. "How about I go grab Punk and Mike while you get Orton?" I stiffened for a moment but one thing out of the norm and Cena is going to suspect something. I nodded and watched as he walked off, practically radiating enthusiasm. Huh, wish that enthusiasm would rub off on me.

* * *

><p>Of course Randy said he'd come. He wouldn't miss the chance to knock back a couple beers and chat with his buddies. The bar we migrated to is just down the street from the hotel but enough to keep us all entertained. In fact, the only thing on my mind right now is one ridiculous question, why on Earth did Punk come to a <em>bar<em> with us?

"Because, _Cody_, I can always get a Pepsi and laugh at your drunken ass later," Punk replied, rolling his eyes. "Any more questions?" Oops, did I say that out loud? Maybe I should cut back on the drinking… "Good idea."

"I'm just going to shut up," I grumbled, slamming my beer down on the table. Miz laughed, taking a sip of his own drink before commenting on a match from the other day. It was a casual conversation and I'll admit it was nice not to be worrying about people freaking out on me.

"So how's this storyline supposed to be playing out between you and Kane?" Randy asked, staring pointedly at John who only grinned. "I heard it's supposed to push Ryder over as a fan favorite."

"Ha, yeah, Zack deserves it though and it'll be one step in the direction of getting 'Big John' fired," Cena replied. Something was off; it felt like the table was a little too quiet. "Phil, you alright?"

Punk has been uncharacteristically silent for the past five minutes. I was sure he'd at least say _something_ when Laurenaitus was brought up. Phil just nodded his head and nursed his Pepsi. Well, I'm not the only one acting weird around here, I guess. "So, Codes, what kinda magic do you think they're working on our scripts down in Creative?" Randy asked and I felt that small blush threatening to creep onto my cheeks.

"Uh, I dunno," I said, my voice coming out shakily. "Whatever it is, if Stephanie is in on it then you know it'll be melodramatic or ridiculous." I for one know that's true but recently…she's been giving me the same funny looks that Cena has and it's creeping me out.

"A toast to that," Mike piped up, raising his beer to clink with all of ours (plus Punk's Pepsi of course). We settled back into the idle chatter about our lives when I got lost in my thoughts.

Maybe Ted is right? Do I say something to Randy or will that completely let down my male pride? I mean, up till recently I've had some sexy women keeping my bed warm but only one has ever said she noticed anything off between Randy and I. After that, I swore off dating for a while.

"It's getting late, let's start heading back to the hotel," Punk announced, gaining a raised eyebrow from the rest of us. It's like ten, that's not late… Maybe there _is_ something up with Phil? After some odd looks, we all stood up, paid, and walked on out into the summer air. Mike, Randy and John had walked a little bit ahead leaving me to pace slowly next to Punk. "Cody?"

"Hm?" I replied, looking over at him. He had his arms crossed and a stern expression. "What's up?" Mr. Second City Savior sent me a sideways glance. His eyes shifted from me, to Randy ahead of us, and back. "You gonna say anything to him?" My mouth dropped. How does he _know_? Composing myself, I stared back with puzzlement.

"About what?" I deadpanned and he just frowned. Shit, if he knows then he could tell just about anybody. Not that I'm saying he _would_, Punk is a loyal friend, but look at Ted and what _he_ threatened.

"The storyline ending with you betraying him?" he said, cocking an eyebrow at me in question. Oh, wait… how does he know that's what's going to happen? "It's how it always happens with close friends when one turns heel."

"I'm thinking out loud again aren't I?" The Straight Edge Superstar smirked but he soon returned to his solemn mood. "I think I should lay off the alcohol for a bit." Punk shot me a '_really Sherlock?'_ glance.

"Probably a good idea. Something crazy could happen like you admitting to Randy you're undying love for him and then deciding it was really the sport you're in love with all along," he said and I stiffened for a second. I barked out a laugh, obviously he's joking. The only unnerving fact was that Punk wasn't laughing with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, did everyone see Punk get screwed over by that troll Jericho? I mean, wow, been awhile since we had a good _serious _feud between two heels. **

**Anyways, back to the story. Thank you to the reviewers and here is the next chapter. (I don't own WWE, the wrestlers, or the show with the hot brothers: Supernatural)**

**Enjoy ~ DeAngelo'sMuse**

**Note: Still in CODY's view. Okay, now you can read ^_^ also, [slightly] more canon than usual because I'm using the match setup from Raw on 2/6/12.**

The crowd was a mix of boos and cheers as I walked out to join Wade in the ring. Flashing a cheeky smile at the fans, I ripped the mask off my face. It's been three weeks since I got the script for the feud with Randy and I'm back to be dashing Cody Rhodes…on the outside. I still feel humiliated and beaten down, even if I've got the talent to make up for it.

Wade smirked from the ring, standing in the corner we're meant to work in. Maybe he's not the nicest guy to be partnered with but I'm pretty sure he's not going to just sacrifice me to Randy out there. Hopefully not to Khali either.

"Introducing at seven feet and one inch, weighing three hundred and forty-seven pounds, the great Khali!" The announcer should work on his mic skills. Over my shoulder I saw the big guy stalking down the ramp and decided that I should quicken my pace and hop into the ring.

The three of us waited in the ring for that last entrance theme to ring out. The crowd went nuts, watching Randy saunter out to 'Voices'. Crouching in my corner, I awaited his leap into the ring. "Guess you're up first, Rhodes," Wade chuckled, pushing me out to the middle. Randy and Khali had just gotten settled when the Viper turned to me.

The grin on his face was unnerving, off. I shuddered but stepped up all the same as the bell rung, throwing my hands out to grab Randy's arms. Everybody knows his weak points are his hyper mobile shoulders and the back of the knees. "Cody," he snapped and I looked up at him.

His grey eyes were hard as steel when I met his gaze. He threw a kick to my stomach landing me on the floor. The foot he landed to my throat didn't hurt quite as bad as I thought it would be but then again, he was protecting me. I hate being underestimated. Hopping up, I yanked back his arm and kicked upwards into his elbow. His roar of pain fueled me on in some strange delusional way.

The Viper 'slithered' back to his corner before he rounded on me and punched me full on in the face. The sting was throbbing but he didn't deliver another blow. Instead, he landed a lighter punch on Khali to tag the giant in. Realizing that I pretty much stand zero chance against Khali, I back peddled and tagged Wade Barret in. The sour look on his face said he was pissed. Well, not my problem now, is it?

Khali picked Wade up by the throat and tossed him aside like a rag doll but Barret was able to recover. I let my eyes flicker over to Randy across the ring and I saw the animosity taking over. He's going to that place and I'd bet my left nut he's waiting for me to get in that ring. We'd been at odds since the feud started and uncomfortably distant. I watched as he let a wicked grin spread across his face and swallowed nervously.

"You're up again, Rhodes," Wade commanded, tagging me in with a harsh smack to my bicep. Wincing only slightly, I stepped back into the ring with Khali. His size could be his downfall against me. I have the agility, y'know? He tossed me towards the rope which to my advantage, allowed me to jump up and swing my leg around for a 'beautiful disaster'.

He caught my leg and twisted. Pain surged through my muscles and I went limp. My back hit the mat and I was sure he'd pin me but Randy had jumped in the ring to tag the giant out. As he slid and draped himself over my shoulders, he looked down at me. "You gonna be okay, Codes?" he mumbled. I wasn't sure how to respond since we never talk in the ring. Not during a match at least.

Rolling my shoulders at two and a half, I kicked out of the pin. The pain in my leg made me want to puke my guts up but I held the urge back as I stumbled to regain my balance standing up. Randy came in with a sharp clothesline but I dodged it and stuck my arm out to do the same. It connected and he reeled backwards clumsily. I bounced back against the ropes and propelled myself at the Viper only to be caught in his scoop power slam.

That knocked the breath out of me, that's for sure. I knew I was done; my will to get up was out the window. Again Randy slithered into a pin over top of me but this time…I let him. There was no kicking out or fighting him off so I just lay there lifelessly.

"And the winners of this match by one fall are the great Khali and Randy Orton!" I curled in on myself, willing the humiliation of defeat (and pain) to disappear as the crowd cheered on the winners. Wade had stepped up beside me and for one fleeting moment I thought he'd help me up. Instead of giving me a hand, the bastard slammed his boot into my ribs as hard as possible without breaking them. At least I hope they weren't broken.

"You cost us the win!" he snarled, British accent becoming heavier with each word spoken. Rolling onto my back, I let out the groan I'd been suppressing. Wade was preparing to cause some more damage but there was a startling growl that stropped him.

"Get away from him," Randy's voice thundered and my eyes flashed over towards him as Wade put his already aimed kick to rest without hitting me. We're gonna have to be outta the ring soon or they'll drag us out. Randy's shadow fell over me but I wasn't about to stay and find out what he had planned. Rolling to the side with what energy I could muster, I fell to the ground outside the ring.

The ground felt like concrete when I landed on my side. That ache in my ribs would take awhile to ease. My legs wouldn't hold my weight and panic built up in my chest. What if I can't stand at all? Two of the medics wrapped their arms around my upper torso and pretty much helped me walk up the ramp to Gorilla Position.

"Cody," my brother's voice called softly from the right. I glanced over at Virgil, or as he calls himself, _Dustin_ where he was standing off to the side. The black eye I'd given him was healing nicely. That's too bad, ain't it? His eyes still held resentment towards me and I glared right back at him.

"What do you want?" I snapped from the chair the medics had set me in. I don't have time for his little guilt trips he's been shipping. My brother recoiled temporarily but approached me again. I watched him carefully as he shuffled forward.

"We really need to talk," he stated and I turned away. He just has to keep bringing this up, rehashing and rehashing it! "You can't keep running away from dad like this!"

"I'm not dealing with him Dustin!" I yelled, my voice strained from my throat being dry. Many of my coworkers walking around paused to watch but I shot them hateful glares that had them on their way quickly. "Dad can disown me for all I care. It's not like he cares about me anyways."

"C'mon, Codes, ya know he's just not thinkin' bout this the right way!" Dustin reasoned. "Give me a chance to convince 'em," he pleaded but I wasn't about to stay there and listen to him prattle on about how Dad is really just a grumpy old man. I _know_ he is. The fact that he's so against my choices is what bothers me. Never has he supported me the way he did for _Goldust_.

"Come back here, Cody Runnels," Dustin growled and I stopped. I seem to be in this position often. "He's proud of you but you have to understand. He doesn't see things the way you do. Or the way I do either." I gritted my teeth and turned back to him. Dad sees nothing. "It's not that…that you prefer guys," he said, lowering his voice to a low whisper so we'd be the only ones hearing the words spoken aloud.

"I-I never said I do, you just assumed," I stammered, face flushing. It's true, I never outright said I prefer guys but Dustin seems to think he's all knowing. "I don't care. Stay away from me and tell Dad to fuck off." Dustin gaped but the frown that spread over his mouth said he'd pass it on. Stalking off, my shoulders released the tension I held there and the pain of disappointment washed over me again.

* * *

><p>"Cody, it's good to see you again," Stephanie McMahon cooed as I entered the Creative room. I shuddered at her overly cheerful greeting. The lady always gave me the creeps, I have no idea how Hunter married her. Must've been her looks or something if you ask me. Her smile was warm as I sat in one of the chairs of the conference table. Randy stepped in a moment later and sent me a small smile that I did not return. My heart did flutter curiously though and I crushed the memories of what Dustin had said earlier.<p>

"Stephanie, Randy," I greeted, nodding. "So, why are we all here today? Storyline going the wrong direction?" I asked, crossing my arms. Stephanie kept that grin plastered on her face as she passed a new packet of scripts to Randy and I.

"Actually, I thought it was going okay but I think I want a little more to it," she announced. Randy lifted a brow and I just stared at her. There's nothing _more_ to give. We get in the ring, we argue, we wrestle, and then we start over again. Not much else to add. "There's not enough anger to it," she further explained.

"You want us to be angry?" Randy's deep voice rumbled and I shivered inwardly. I can admit to myself that he makes me feel funny but no way in hell would I act on it or…or I don't know, _say_ anything. I prefer our friendship to any kind of resentment he'd end up having for me. Besides… he has _Samantha_.

"Well, anger makes things more believable. I have the perfect thing to spark the 'hate' that could break out between you two. Cody can say he feels like you're protecting him too much, not allowing him to move forward on his own," she proposed and I warmed up to the idea. She has a point, actually. Randy has always kept a close eye on me. In fact, as he's doing so right now, I could hear all the words my father had said to me on the subject.

_ "Cody, he's holding you back! Randal is doing nothing but bringing your career to an early end before it's begun. Let him go," _were the exact words playing back in my head. _"I won't have a faggot for a son either. Why don't you give that Layla girl a call and see if she'll give you a chance. Leave Randy in the dust. If you can't do that then you can consider yourself an outcast cause you'll be dead to me." _If only those words weren't the ones that had to follow. Through all the _pain_, the sheer _humiliation_ I've gone through over that broken nose I can't let the Runnels family name be disgraced anymore. Not because of _me_ at least.

"-odes. Codes!" somebody said and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Whoa, you with us again?" Randy asked, his hand resting gently on my wrist atop the table. Shaking my head, I couldn't fight the blush off my cheeks. If he noticed, Randy didn't say anything so I pretended it didn't happen.

"Yeah, sorry, just something that was said to me earlier," I trailed off and both Steph and Randy gave me suspicious once-overs. "Really, it's nothing. I can add the anger if the Viper here can," I said, looking straight at him. He didn't waver, cool gray eyes watching me just as intently. Stephanie said nothing more but excused us from the meeting to continue her work.

* * *

><p>The way back to my hotel room was quiet and lonely. I'd left directly after getting out of the Creative department, wanting nothing more than an ice-cold beer and a good marathon of Supernatural; nothing mushy, just horrifying enough to take my mind off stuff.<p>

Oh it would've been great. But of course I can't get any fucking peace. Ted showed up at me door with a frown. "Y'know, I think I'm getting used to the idea of people hating me. I'll keep to myself with my _dashing_ looks," I grinned and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Ted grumbled, stepping past me into the room. He flopped down in one of the chairs and relaxed. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped the other day, man," he apologized.

"It's fine. I'm not in the best mood either…" I replied, sighing deeply. If he only knew the hell I was going through. Nobody has any idea how many times I've thought about quitting, changing my name and creating a new life or other _ways_ out of this life.

"No, it's not fine. I shouldn't have projected my thoughts onto you! But it doesn't change the fact that you're scared to say anything," Ted snapped and then sat back again. "You gotta do _something_."

"No! Ya see, that's it right there! I don't have to do _anything_ because there is nothing to do," I yelled, not even caring that the door was still slightly open, the lock blocking it from completely closing. "You don't get it Teddy, I'm not going to say anything. I'm not the one who needs to do anything. You know nothing about what's going on right now!" I accused and watched him narrow his eyes.

"Is this because of your dad?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as I clenched my fists. No one understands my stress, _nobody understands!_ "He'll come around after awhile. Dusty won't let you go completely."

"Are you serious, Ted? He threatened to disown me, sent Dustin to _convince me to come back_, and accuses me of being held back by my old mentor. _Our _old mentor, DiBiase! He's not going to come around," I lashed out. Pain seared in my leg and ribs as the previous day's injuries acted up.

"Well, even if it doesn't happen, say something. Make a move or you're going to regret it," the blond encouraged, standing up now to face me. The sudden urge to punch him came over me so fast that I actually raised my fist but I bit my cheek as a reminder to control myself. This could always be worse than it's going. "Tell him."

"I'm not telling Randy anything," I spat, sneering as Ted shook his head in disappointment. There was a creak from the door behind us but I paid it no attention as I focused my anger solely on Dibiase.

"What are we not telling Randy?" a voice rumbled from the doorway and my stomach dropped into my stomach. Yeah, it just got worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so, little intense last chapter, huh? Well, this will be just as passionate! I hope everybody is interested in reading further because…. This chapter shall have FLUFF! I love fluff! Especially the Cody/Randy kind…**

**This is in RANDY'S VIEW this time around.**

**Enjoy~ DeAngelo'sMuse**

* * *

><p>Cody froze and I looked over at Ted for an answer. If he was pissed moments ago, he was gloating smugly now. "Codes? What is it you're not going to tell me?" I tried again, frowning. He still didn't turn around so I stepped forward until I was right behind him. "Teddy, you know what's wrong?" I asked, ignoring the tensing muscles under Cody's shirt. So I make him nervous?<p>

"Oh, Randy, I wouldn't say there's anything _wrong_," Ted grinned and Cody's shoulders tensed even more. The kid's about to snap, I can feel it. "Oops, I think it's time for me to go," Ted sang, hopping up and almost jogging past us out the door.

"Randy," Cody growled but I didn't move. He thinks a growl is gonna make _me_ back off? _Really_? I'm the Viper; I don't back off, _ever_. I placed a hand on the back of his neck and he tried to shake it away but I squeezed just a bit. Finally…_finally_ he turned the hell around and looked at me.

I almost wish he hadn't. Cody looked like he was in pain. Like the kind of pain one gets drunk and kills himself over. I stepped back for a second and just stared at him. "What's going on?" I asked and he sneered.

"What's it to you?" he snapped and I held back a cringe. He tried to walk past me, to the door I'm guessing. I reached out and grabbed his arm, yanking him back to where he'd been standing. He tried to wrench it free and he almost did, but I tightened my grip.

"You're gonna tell me what's wrong before I slam you up against the wall and start using threats," I barked. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard, my mind going off in weird directions. I reined my thoughts back in and focused on his response.

"It's not a big deal," he mumbled and I sighed. Is anything gonna get this kid to open up to me? Taking a moment to think, I looked around the room. It was in need of a cleaning since he'd had some kinda tantrum and thrown his stuff all over. Everyone thinks I'm the one with the anger problems but damn. Then there's the lights being so dim that's making this whole conversation awkward.

Ted must've closed the door because I couldn't hear anybody passing by. But then again, maybe the guy's just listening at the door and signaling people to walk off. I mean, it was only one time he'd overheard Sam bitching over the phone about the 'Cody-issue' and now he thinks I'm lusting after the kid. Well, not that I am or I'm not; I'm a little confused myself right now but I think Cody's beyond that. I guess I wouldn't blame him for listening in if he thought we might come to blows.

"Yeah, well, I'm worried so get over yourself and tell me what's up," I demanded and he looked so lost. It's like Alanna when she can't find her favorite toy and doesn't know what to do with herself. I caught his aqua eyes and held his gaze, hoping that I could soften my expression to a caring one.

"I-I just I can't deal with the stress right now," he stuttered; lisp making his words a little slurred. I reached a hand out and placed it comfortingly on his arm, much gentler than I had a few moments ago. He relaxed, just a little, but enough to calm down.

"What stress? The job?" I asked. I know that it can get to be a little overwhelming putting your body through the constant beatings and the acting but it's the kinda thing you can work through.

"It's not the job. I love what we do but…" he began and trailed off. I watched his expression harden and I was shut out from his mind. Great… just fucking perfect! I hate using force on him but he's really pushin my patience these past couple weeks. My short fuse has been fucking burned off. "Look, I can handle this stuff on my own." That was it. I'm _done_.

Pulling my hand away from his arm, I grabbed his shirt collar instead and dragged him closer until he was face to face with me. "I can't take this anymore. Is this all because of the stupid feud in the ring? Or is it the whole Mysterio ruining your dashing gimmick? Maybe it's something between you and Dustin or your dad?" I snarled, shaking him a little. The fear in his eyes made me back down but not enough to let him go without an answer.

"Randy, I don't know…" he pleaded and swallowed hard again. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead and I watched it travel along his face and down his sculpted features. How could anything be wrong? Cody's always been so cheerful but he's done a 180 and gotten angry at the world. Sighing, I leaned my forehead down against his, forgetting he might have a reaction to the intimate gesture. Too late now, I guess.

"Cody, let me help you, okay?" I pleaded which probably sounded more like a command but hey, I'm not good at comforting. "I don't do mushy friendship shit but-" I stopped. Wouldn't anybody else if you best friend suddenly presses his lips to yours? My body froze and I think my brain stopped. Cody didn't wait for my response and he bounded outta the room like he'd been at gunpoint.

"What the fuck?" I cursed out loud, shaking my head roughly. Oh shit…Ted said something to him about overhearing the phone call and now Cody's confused probably. Or I'm confused. I don't fucking know anymore. There was a knock at the door so I walked over and threw it open harshly. Punk stood there with a raised eyebrow, startled. "What?" I roared and he backed up a step.

"Y'know what… _nevermind._ Apparently, I knocked on the wrong door since I thought this is_ Cody's_ room," Punk replied, turning to walk away. I stopped him with a whistle. "It is his room, though, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I admitted, my anger fading away to be replaced by embarrassment, confusion, bewilderment or possibly all three. "I asked what was wrong and things got a little…out of control," I explained, leaning back against the closed door. Punk snorted and crossed his arms skeptically.

"A confrontation with Randy Orton getting outta control? Who woulda thunk it?" he laughed and I felt my stomach drop. I did have a tendency to get worked up during fights… "Look, do you know where he went? I wanted to ask him something," Punk continued and I shook my head. "Whatever, guess I'll go ask DiBiase," he sighed when I couldn't give him an answer. "You should really try not to be so oblivious to Cody's feelings. It might benefit both of you." He was already down the hall before I could question that.

* * *

><p>There was nothing I could do after that incident yesterday, except maybe go practice this morning. So I changed into my gear, grabbed John by the collar of his stupid 'Rise above hate' shirt, and dragged his ass to the ring. "So, Randy, anything on your mind?" John asked, grinning as he got into position. Instead of answering, I flung myself at him in an attempt to send him into the ropes and back for a kick to the stomach. Cena's too good for that it appears cause he hopped out of the ring and stared at me for a minute before getting back in.<p>

"Fight me back John," I snarled and ran at him again. Shaking his head, he just threw a punch at me. The other stars were now sitting in the crowd, watching us go at it. Or really me going berserk on John cause he wouldn't fight me back.

"Orton's on a rampage," someone whistled and I snapped. John dodged my kicks and punches but the RKO wasn't something he could get out of as I dropped him to the mat. The lights flickered and I paused from my assault on John. He was already rolling around the ring in pain.

"Randal! Get your ass out of that ring and into my office," Vince McMahon yelled from the top of the ramp. My blood turned icy as the rest of my co-workers paled and stared at me. Tugging on the shirt I'd left at the side of the ring, I slid out from under the ropes and walked slowly up the ramp. Vince McMahon doesn't scare me; the power he holds is what's frightening. Besides, he can't really afford to fire me. Not that I'm bragging but I'm one of the bigger faces in the company.

We walked silently down the hall to his office and I felt my nerves getting the best of me. Vince closed the door and motioned for me to sit down in a chair across from him. "So, wanna tell me why in the hell you thought it was a good idea to start beating the shit out of Cena?" he asked, voice rising as he spoke.

"Working on my anger for the storyline, sir," I lied. Well, not completely. I have been trying to do that a little bit. "Your daughter told me that Cody Rhodes and I needed to seem a little more realistic in our feud." Maybe, just maybe, Vince will buy it and let me outta here unscathed. I'm not ready to be _wished_ _the best in all my future endeavors._

"That better be all it is!" he snapped then a grin appeared on his face. "Not that it would be bad if it's more. I've always had a feeling you and Cody were a little closer than friends." He winked and choked on my own saliva. Shit.

"Uh, no sir. It's not like that," I tried to explain but he laughed with that gravelly voice that everyone feared. It's never going to be that way. The kiss earlier…it was a fluke. Too many emotions going on at one time. I always knew I shouldn't have tried the whole compassion thing. Look where it gets ya, in the fucking doghouse.

"Well, work it out soon or I'm bringing Cody in here too," he threatened and dismissed me. When I stepped out, John was waiting beside the door with an icepack on his neck. I expected him to be pissed but he only seemed smug.

"Y'know, that smile of yours could start a war. It'd be annoying enough to tick off the Pope," I stated and the damn smile only grew. "Is there something you'd like to share, John?" I asked and he followed me on my way to the locker room.

"Ha! I knew it! Even _Vince_ knows it! You_ love_ Cody!" he laughed. The feeling of wanting to smack that fucking smile off his face rose inside me and I sure as hell didn't push it away.

"Shut up, John," I snarled and he laughed even harder. All the sudden he stopped and stood up straight with a blank expression. I waited for an explanation for his weird behavior. Suddenly, he pointed to a place behind me.

"What exactly is Coddles doing?" he deadpanned and I whipped around to see what he was talking about. There was nothing there and John broke out into a fit of laughter again. Maybe if I stuff his huge ass body into a locker and covered him up with random clothes people wouldn't find him. "Oh, I made you look. I didn't realize you had it so bad," he chuckled.

"Dammit John, shut the hell up," I yelled, throwing my fist at the wall. My voice echoed around the empty locker room and John flinched. "I'm under enough stress," I hissed and he leaned back against the lockers.

"You wanna talk about it?" John asked and I sighed. It's no use holding it in but that's what I do naturally… "We could go grab something to eat in the city and that way nobody will hear us," he suggested. Might as well go with it. There's not much else I can do…

"Fine," I agreed and grabbed my stuff. The jeans and t-shirt I wore should be good enough to go to a restaurant, right? We left and I shuddered slightly at the look Vince gave me when we walked out. A burger joint was within walking distance so we just stopped off there.

* * *

><p>We ordered our meals and grabbed a booth by the windows. John had put on clothes he wouldn't be recognized in but I just went as normal. If I didn't want people to bother us, I'd just glare and send them on their merry way. "So, what's got you bothered Ortzy." I stared at him unmoving. That nickname has followed me since I met John. At least mine's not too bad; Cody wasn't exactly thrilled with being dubbed 'Coddles'.<p>

He must think I'm going to just open up and spill everything. No way in hell am I about to blabber on about me and Codes… _kissing_ …earlier! "I hate that nickname," I snapped. John snorted and leaned back in his seat.

"There's nothing wrong with the nickname," he defended, picking up some fries and dipping them in ketchup. How is he such a kid at 34 years old? His poor fucking wife must deal with this all the time…

"No but I think there's something wrong with you. Maybe a compulsive disorder that forces you to come up with nicknames that make people want to beat the shit outta you," I stated and bit into my burger. If Cena was offended, he didn't say anything. Instead, he stared me down while I ate. It was really uncomfortable.

"I think…that something happened between you and Cody and you're just embarrassed. Talk, Orton, _now_," he demanded and I swallowed roughly. I could tell him or I could find Cody and talk it out. But then, I hate talking bout awkward shit so I can't do either. _"See_ you do that thing, right there," Cena accused.

"What?" I asked, wiping my mouth with a napkin. Yeah, always knew John was a little off. Now he's just proving that. John narrowed his eyes and observed me.

"You go to this place in your head. Or I could be wrong… maybe you're just a poodle?" he questioned. I'm a…poodle? What the hell does _that_ mean? "Y'know, a poodle! The kind of person who looks pretty, smart, and brooding on the outside but on the inside there's like, nothing going on," he explained. I glared and a couple sitting a few seats away got up and moved to the other side of the tiny restaurant.

"I'm not a poodle, John," I rumbled and he smirked. I finished my food and leaned back casually like Cena had been doing for the past couple minutes.

"Tell me what happened. I promise I won't tell anybody," John said and for once, I believed him cause he got all serious. That's not something he does often. So, I took a chance and let my guard down. What a stupid idea!

"I…Something's been off with the kid for a while and I kept asking what had happened to make him act like that. So he kept running off and Ted told me that he didn't know what was up," I began and John nodded. Motioning for me to go on, I gritted my teeth. "I walked past his door last night and he and DiBiase were fucking flippin their shit at each other."

"Wait, wait, wait. Cody was yelling a Teddy? Aren't they friends?" John asked. I nodded and contemplated how to go on. I'm not sure how much John thinks of the 'you're in love with Coddles' thing and I don't want to push it. "Okay, continue," he said.

"Ted said Codes he should 'tell him'. All I heard after that was 'I'm not telling Randy anything', so…I walked in," I exhaled. "Ted ran out and left us alone so I asked for the last time what the hell was wrong with him and he told me it was stress," I added. John watched my expression while sipping on his soda.

"Okay, so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I grimaced and figured I'd gotten this far might as well go for the fucking gold.

"I did what I always do, I put my hand on the back of his neck," I explained and John chuckled cryptically. "What?"

"Is that what you consider it? Because everybody else thinks that you guys do that cause it's a couple thing. I mean, the amount of times I hear the divas call it adorable a day is hilarious."

"Whatever. We're not adorable," I snapped and he snickered again. I'm gonna start calling him Chucklehead on live television or get Punk to do it during their feud.

"You're already saying _we,"_ he teased and I slammed my hands down on the table, silencing him for a brief (very fucking brief) second. "So obviously that's not all that happened."

"No," I replied. Noncommittal, that's the way to go. Let him guess and don't say shit outright.

"O-kay?" he said, eyebrows rising way up on his forehead. Maybe they'll disappear into his nonexistent hairline. "How about you cut that silent bullshit and just tell me cause I ain't playing games, man." Damn.

"Put my forehead against his and said to let me help him," I muttered and he leaned forward slightly. "And…" The words got stuck in my throat. This isn't something I'm ready to admit liking. I have a wife for fuck's sake and a kid. How could I suddenly be attracted to the same sex?

"And?" John prompted and I rubbed my face with a hand. Inhaling deeply, I thought of how to word this so it doesn't sound quite so…I don't know… "He did something, Randy?"

"Kissed me," I grumbled into my hand and John punched my arm hard. "Ow, what the hell, John?" He glared.

"_Cody_ kissed _you_?" John asked with sudden happiness brightening his face. Damn it all, he's gonna meddle. "I knew it!" I watched as he quickly tugged his phone out of his pocket and texted somebody enthusiastically.

"Who are you telling, Cena?" I growled and he smirked smugly. Holding out his phone, he waved it back and forth obnoxiously.

"Punk. He owes me fifty bucks cause he thought you'd be the first one to make a move. I knew it would be Rhodes!" John gloated and I grumbled. Everyone but me knew about my feelings. Fuck. I forgot to look for the kid after he ran. "Uh, Randy…I think we need to go. Punk's at the hospital."

"What happened? Is he okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned. John looked away for a second and took a deep breath. "John?"

"Punk is peachy. Cody and Ted are both in the ICU," he sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Little longer than I planned but then again, I won't be able to update for a bit. Reviews please?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Alrighty. This chapter was _really_ hard to write. Did everybody like the little kiss last chapter? :)**

**RANDY'S view still**

**Enjoy~ DeAngelo'sMuse**

* * *

><p>The hospital was quiet when we arrived and I felt like I wanted to jump out of my skin as we walked down the hall. John flashed the nurse a dimply smile and she didn't waste any time letting us into the ICU waiting room. Both of us got suspicious looks but they went unnoticed as we plowed on through. Punk was nowhere to be found when we got to the nurse's station, probably having wandered off to get a drink.<p>

"Cody Runnels' room," I stated gruffly and the nurse staring at me blankly hesitated. The look on her face said she wasn't sure but my scowl seemed to change her mind. I'm close enough to be family anyways.

"Room 307. It's down the hall and to the right. He came in with a Theodore DiBiase Jr. who is still in surgery," she replied and pointed in the right direction. I stalked off while John thanked her politely in my stead.

The room was pretty big for two people but the space where DiBiase was supposed to be was empty. Obviously something harmful enough happened that he's still in surgery getting patched up. I peered in through the window to the room again. Cody looks like hell, even from here.

"Randy, the doc is gonna tell us what happened," John mumbled so I turned back to them. The doctor was calm with an irritatingly blank expression. I nodded solemnly and the doctor launched into a full injury report explanation. None of it sounded especially nice.

"They arrived via ambulance earlier this morning from a bar fight, I believe it was," he began, looking at his clipboard. "Yes and Mr. Runnels has suffered a fractured wrist, lacerations to the head, a concussion, and some severe bruising," he explained. Part of me still resents Ted for what he did to Legacy but it's worth it to ask how he is. Maybe it's the leader still in me.

"How's DiBiase?" John asked, beating me to the punch. We didn't have to wait long, he was being wheeled into the room as we spoke and I could already tell he'd feel horrible when he wakes up, having been on that side of an operation table more than once myself.

"Mr. DiBiase wasn't that lucky but he should be fine in a couple of days. I know it's hard for you wrestlers to get any time off," he said with a small smile. I'd wonder how he knows if we weren't famous but we are and _everybody_ knows us without an introduction. "Luckily, his two ribs weren't broken completely but they splintered where hit, hence the surgery. Other than that, just a few scratches here and there. Although, both have bruised and bloody knuckles so whatever they said to each other didn't go over well," he finished, eying the two in the room.

"We'll talk to them about it," I stated curtly. The doctor nodded solemnly and opened the door to their room for us. Stepping in quietly, I paused by the doorway. Glancing at Ted, I frowned as I took in his appearance. The normally smug smile was gone and he wasn't able to breath without an oxygen mask at the moment.

"Mr. DiBiase shouldn't regain consciousness for about an hour but Mr. Runnels should be awake currently," the doctor whispered before backing out to give us privacy. John pushed past me and approached Codes first, not hesitant at all. I couldn't bring myself to step forward and see the damage yet, not with the thing between us earlier. "Hey man, Punk called and told us what happened. How ya feeling?" John asked. He had grabbed a chair and was sitting across from Rhodes. Cody still hadn't turned to look at me and I felt unsure how to bring up the topic of how he got here.

"I'm in the hospital, John. How do you _think_ I feel?" Cody snapped. I would've laughed but his voice was lifeless and flat. "You going to say anything, Randy?" he asked, startling me from my inner thoughts. I swallowed and cleared my throat awkwardly.

"John, can I have a moment with Codes?" I asked, dropping my voice down low. Cena nodded and stood up quietly, joining Punk who had popped up outside the room. I took John's vacated seat and got my first real look at Cody's face. Above his eyebrow was a fresh row of stitches stretching two inches over to a scratch going down the side of his face. His aqua eyes stared straight through me, cold and unseeing. "Codes," I whispered and he blinked. Reaching a hand out, I grabbed his gently in my own.

"Don't touch me," he hissed, withdrawing his hand. I frowned and grabbed it again, not like he has enough energy to really keep me away. "I don't want to talk about it," he snapped and closed his eyes. Well, that's not good.

"Which 'it' do you not wanna talk about?" I questioned. He didn't answer so I rubbed his hand soothingly. I'm not good at comfort but that worked when Sam was in the hospital after she gave birth to our daughter. "I need to know what happened to you and Teddy," I stated gruffly.

"He said some things I didn't want to hear," Cody replied. "Anything else?" he sneered and I sighed heavily. Guess now is better than ever to let him know I'm not mad about the kiss. Quite the opposite actually. It's not like I hadn't _thought_ about it, even before it happened, I just didn't know how to react at the time. I've been a straight guy for a _long_ time.

"I think I should let you know that I'm not upset," I assured and he flicked his eyes towards mine. "The kiss…I'm not mad," I started again, awkwardness settling in as a uneasy silence. He grimaced and looked down at the white sheets of his hospital bed. "Are _you_ mad?"

"I'm _sorry_," he mumbled and I squeezed his hand with mild encouragement. "I don't know what came over me and I didn't mean to freak you out," he apologized. Oh, man, how could I even think to be mad or freaked out? Sam was right, I don't act the same around Runnels; I get all soft and mushy. Raising my other hand, I ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not," I chuckled and his eyes widened until they could've popped outta his head. "You didn't exactly give me a chance to respond…," I stated, looking up at the ceiling. God help me, we're going to get a ton of hell for this. I licked my lips and did something that yesterday I never would've imagined. Yesterday i was thinking about my wife and my daughter. Today, I'm thinking about my best friend and how much I really _want_ him right now. I leaned in and kissed him hesitantly, relieved when he responded with soft warm lips. Man, what have I been missing? The only reason we stopped was the cough from the door. Punk was standing there and raised a brow, holding his hand out to John who grudgingly passed over some cash. "You guys bet on me again?" I asked incredulously.

"I told John you'd be the first to make a move after we all got to the hospital," Punk responded. "No offense Codes, but I figured Randy would do something. Nice job being first earlier though," he chuckled. John was pouting but turned with the rest of us when we heard Ted groan. Cody tugged on my hand and I looked back down at him.

"You're okay with that?" he asked, eyebrows crinkling with worry. I grinned for the first time in what seems like days. He took that as a yes and smiled a little himself. He has a movie star smile. I stood up and Codes rolled over to look at DiBiase's bed. The older of the injured was stirring and we waited for him to open his eyes.

"I feel like hell," he groaned before even opening his eyes. We all laughed with the exception of Cody who only looked on guiltily from his own cot. There was silence for a moment before Punk spoke up.

"That's okay, you look like it too." Ted's eyes flickered open and he attempted to sit up. "You and Codes get in a fight?" John was staying uncharacteristically quiet standing in the doorway. He did lightly push Ted back onto his back to keep him comfortable but kept his distance from all of us.

"Ugh," Ted groaned and glanced over to Cody and I. They frowned at each other, neither saying a word. Nothing is going to get done if they won't even say what happened. Clearing my throat, I stared pointedly at Punk and John.

"Well, John-boy, I do believe we're not wanted here," Punk joked and turned to leave. John nodded to me and left as well, closing the door softly behind him. Time for me to be team leader _again_. Ted and Cody both watched me with guarded expressions.

"Look, I can't solve this until you explain what in the hell happened," I emphasized, massaging the bridge of my nose. "Did you two fight? Is there a way you could talk this out?" Ted groaned and sat up gingerly, pressing his hands gently to his bruised ribcage.

"No, _we_ didn't get in a fight but _Cody_ did," Ted grunted. The frown on his face intensified as Rhodes looked over at him. "Don't you dare look at me like that. I saved your scrawny sorry ass." This is a never ending circle of confusion.

"I told you I was sorry. The guy was fucking threatening us and he obviously meant business. What was I supposed to do?" Cody argued back and the headache I'd felt coming on earlier was escalating.

"You could've walked the fuck away! It would've been better than having a bunch of 'em chasin' us!" Ted roared back. Cody gritted his teeth and that little muscle in his jaw twitched the way it always does when he's backed into a corner. The nurse sent a wary glance in my direction from the station, nodding when I signaled that I could handle it.

"We beat the hell out of each other for a living, I figured we could take them, Ted. Why can't you shut the hell up and calm down?" Cody snapped angrily, sitting up in his bed and clenching the white cotton sheets in his fists. His knuckles were turning white and the heart rate monitor was getting out of control. The nurse caught my eye again with a stern warning look to which I just sighed.

"Well, you thought wrong, didn't you Runnels? You got me landed in a hospital with cracked ribs! What do you want me to say? That I forgive you for getting our asses kicked and probably suspended?" Ted fumed and I'd had it. This is outta control and they are going to get my ass in hot water if they don't settle down.

"Enough," I hissed, staring them both down coldly. "Now either one of you tells me what happened or I'm going to make sure the nurses are instructed to ignore any calls for help. What. Happened." Cody swallowed and I felt kind of guilty for getting pissed but until I know the whole story, I ain't apologizing.

The air in the room was significantly thicker as I awaited a reply from either of them. Ted was staring at the ceiling, having lain back down to ease the pressure on his battered body. "Fuck it, it's over now," he mumbled, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry for flippin' my shit Codes."

"No, it's my fault. I should've listened to you," Cody grumbled and rested back against the headboard of the hospital cot. Endless circles, I tell you, _endless_.

"Tell Randy what happened," Ted instructed and I rested my gaze on him. He had relaxed and taken a passive aggressive approach. Teddy's maturing and it's freaking me out a little. I thought _I_ was supposed to be the leader here.

"These guys approached us when we were leaving a bar," Cody sighed and I looked down at him in an attempt to read his expression. Not that it's hard to; blue eyes of his are like open books. "This one, he just… he recognized me and threw all my failures in my face. I told him to fuck off but he figured threatening to take us out was a better plan."

"Yeah, well, asking if he had an army to back him up wasn't exactly bright," Ted muttered bitterly. I patted Codes on the shoulder with a sigh and stood up. Hopefully they'll be cleared before Friday's Smackdown or Vince is going to go berserk. He'll be going crazy anyways but that'll be okay if Cody can keep his temper. Maybe a bit of pleading will get them out of hot water? I left the two younger stars in their room to talk with Punk and John, both having sat in the chairs of the waiting area.

"Ortzy, how're they doing? Heard some arguing," John chuckled, only laughing more when I glared. "Is that supposed to scare me?" Plopping down into the chair on his right, I rested back against the seat. "So, how bout them Cowboys," John asked after a long awkward silence between the three of us.

"I don't think I have a nice response to that," Punk sniffed and shut his mouth again, sipping a Pepsi I assume he got from down the hall. He scratched his chin before turning back to me. "Do we know when they can bust outta this joint?"

"Nope, but it's probably a good idea if we let them be and go calm Vince down," I suggested, standing up and nodding to the nurse we'd talked to earlier. The other two followed behind me as I made my way to the hospital exit.

"Hunter isn't going to be happy either," John grumbled. Hopping in John's car, we drove silently to the arena where Vince's office awaited us.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Rhodes and DiBiase are in the hospital?" Hunter growled, throwing his hands in the air. We'd only walked in a few moments before the Game had marched up and flipped his shit. Now, Punk and I are standing here trying to reason with him and explain without getting the injured stars in more trouble. It's hard when we all have explosive attitudes. "What am I supposed to tell Vince?"<p>

"He's your idiotic wife's father, it's _your_ job to figure that stuff out," Punk stated, irritation clear on his face. If only these two could set aside their differences for what, like _ten_ minutes? Hunter's face darkened and I fully expected what came out of his mouth next.

"Go fuck yourself, Brooks," he growled, eyes narrowing dangerously. Sometimes I wonder why I stay so quiet but then I remember what it's like to have a big mouth; getting yourself in deep shit is an art, after all.

A door down the hall flew open and out walked the big man himself. Vince looked ready to have a heart attack as he stormed towards us, cheeks flushing red. He came to a stop in front of us, staring down his son-in-law until Hunter shrank back. Sometimes I wonder if he would say something if he wasn't such a fucking lapdog. That or what Punk thinks: If Stephanie didn't control everything and wear the pants in the relationship.

"What in the fuck is going on around here? Orton, I thought I told you to figure out what's going on with the kid and you let him get in a fucking bar fight with DiBiase. You stupid bastard," he ranted, glaring at me. If there's one thing I'm proud of, it's the way I handle myself around Vince. Sure, I could blow up over everything and RKO whoever's closest but no, I _behaved_ myself.

"I did figure out what's wrong with him but I haven't solved it completely. Give me time and I'll make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble," I stated calmly, crossing my arms. Punk shot me a sideways glance, probably questioning my reaction. Eh, let him question it. Hunter was still quietly standing off to the side and now is right about the time for him to jump in on this. "Hunter, we need to discuss something," I addressed the COO. He nodded shortly before motioning for us to leave the other two behind. Vince was sputtering while Punk was uncharacteristically silent in passing. When we reached an isolated area out of earshot, I aired my opinion. "Look, Rhodes said the person who started the fight recognized him."

"We're famous, a lotta people recognize us, Randy," Hunter sighed, smoothing back his ponytail. "It's probably a misunderstanding." A misunderstanding that led to hospitalization… of course that makes complete _fucking_ sense.

"I don't think that's it," I growled but was shortly interrupted by a sharp clicking sound. Something cold was pressed to the center of my back and Hunter's face turned a sick white-grey color. The familiar feel of a .45's barrel brought me back to the situation fast. I turned and looked into a face I never thought I'd see again.

"Good tuh see ya again, Randy," former Lt. Alex Holden smiled. "Never thought this is where you'd end up after USMC. Funny, ain't it?"

**A/N Writing this chapter was like _pulling teeth out._ Hope it keeps y'all interested while I go back into Lt. Holden's past (o_o)**

**Review, please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in awhile :/ Been really distracted. Anyways, this story should be wrapped up in about two or three chapters. Oh, also wondering…anybody want a lemon in this? Yes? No?**

**CODY'S VIEW starting from when Randy leaves the room.**

**Discalimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

><p>"I saw you two earlier," Ted stated, running his hands gently over his bruised ribcage. At least he isn't pissed at me anymore. More like…neutral, just throwing that out there.<p>

"Exactly what did you see?" I asked lazily, rolling my head to look over at his cot. Ted's mouth tugged up at the corner, a smirk forming.

"Oh, maybe just a little peck on the lips," he said lightly. The blush creeping on my cheeks threatened to betray my thoughts. "How about a thank you since that's what I was telling you would happen _all along_." That's where he's wrong. So wrong it makes me want to be sick. Randy and I are _not_ together and never will be. Our lives would fall apart around us and man would it crumble fast.

We'd both be the laughing stocks of the locker room. Sure, there've been gay couples in the company before but none were big faces or heels. I'm not a big star yet but Randy may as well be giving Cena a run for his money. In fact, everyone will laugh even harder at me because even if Randy were to 'come out'…he's married. That and who would expect it to be me? Hell, even I expected it to be John or someone of that sort.

"We're not together," I whispered but it still sounded like a gunshot in the quiet hospital room. Of course, Ted didn't look convinced so I glanced away to the ceiling; something that wouldn't stare into my soul.

"But, you and Randy were full on necking earlier. How are you _not_ together?" he asked, eyebrows crinkling together with confusion. Oh, why do I back myself into corners? I could've said yes but did I? No. No I didn't because Dustin inherited all the smarts that apparently I didn't. He _never_ get's asked questions he doesn't want to answer. "Why, Codes? It's what you wanted."

"Yeah, it's what I wanted," I snapped, glowering at the peeling paint in my line of sight. "I also wanted to play little league baseball as a kid but instead I had a dad who was never home and a brother dressed like a show girl," I deadpanned, cynicism dripping from every word.

Ted pursed his lips, looking at me with hazy green eyes. "You're a drama king. Get over yourself or get over Randy," he yawned, lying back again. The nurse from earlier, a cute one actually, came in and upped Teddy's morphine. With the amount she gave him… I don't really know when he'll be coherent again.

He fell asleep after a couple minutes, leaving me to think to myself about what he said. The nurse hadn't left though, instead she was grinning at me with a clipboard in hand. "You're free to go, Mr. Runnels. There's a taxi out front to take you to the hotel. Just sign on the dotted line and you're outta here."

For a moment I stared, wondering when it would don on her. Finally a look of recognition passed over her expression as she took in my right arm in the sling. "Sorry, I'm right handed…" I trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh, right, my bad," she apologized, giggling lightly. I'd guess she's just about twenty three and new at the job. Every nurse I've ever had before this has been grumpy. Her long red hair fell over her shoulder and pooled in her dangerously low neckline. "I can sign for you," she grinned. "With your permission of course," she added, placing a hand on my uninjured arm.

I could've stopped her flirting right there, told her that I'm not interested. Some part of me felt sadistic as I smiled back at her. "That'd be great…Elaine," I grinned, reading her name tag. If her face could get any redder it'd match her hair. She scribbled something quickly and tossed the clipboard on a desk, reaching forward to help me up. "I can change into my street clothes now, right?"

"Oh, of course," she stuttered, reaching over to a chair with all mine and Ted's things laid out. The bathroom was thankfully big enough for me to shuffle in and attempt to get myself clothed. In the end, I had no choice but to ask Elaine to button up the shirt, much to my extreme discomfort and her enthusiasm. She led me down the hall to the lobby and even showed me to the taxi, giggling as I smiled politely.

* * *

><p>The damn taxi driver swerved like he was playing Frogger. I swear I'd have more luck if I was walking! George or Jack or whatever his name is asked where I wanted to go and my first thought was the hotel. However, the room would be quiet and I'm not in the mood to be alone. That and I still have to deal with <em>Vince<em>, so I demanded to go to the arena. What a mistake that proved to be.

Everything was quiet and nobody was around. I felt a little anxious, not sure what to make of the situation. Not even the stage crew was bustling around. I heard voices around a corner and recognized Punk along with…ugh Vince. Those two wouldn't even talk about the weather if they didn't have to. Their voices were quick and panicked which is the single weirdest thing today after well…never mind.

"Shit, call the fucking police Vince," Punk argued from around the corner. "How long do you think the guy's gonna stand there with a .45 to Randy's back before he pulls the trigger?" There was silence and my head started swimming. What in the hell are they talking about? Randy's at…gunpoint?

"This has to be kept quiet. We can't have it leak out that a star is being threatened!" Vince disagreed in that hoarse gravelly voice. I could here Punk sputtering and man do I know what his face probably looks like right now; not pretty. "Randal can handle this."

"The hell he can, you idiot. Orton isn't a superhuman, he can still die," Punk hissed. There was shouting and both men suddenly backed around the corner to my position. Vince took off, slipping inside an office to undoubtedly call security as Punk stood gaping at me. "You can't be here."

"What the fuck is going on? Where is Randy?" I questioned, trying to get past him with my good arm, the other still in a sling. The Second City Saint pushed me back, backing me away from the shouts. I managed to slip past him though and rounded the corner, Punk on my heels.

Standing a few feet away was Randy, his hands at his sides with Hunter next to him. The difference being the gun pointed to Randy's skull and not at Hunter's, cool metal glinting off the artificial lighting. I froze, Punk froze, and the guy with the gun froze. "Stay where you are," the gun owner commanded and damn straight I did what he said. "Cody Rhodes, oh boy have I wanted to meet you," the guy continued. I stared into his dark coal colored eyes, skimming his features and memorizing them. He looked almost like the guy- "I guess our meeting at the bar wasn't exactly formal now was it?"

"_You_ sent Ted and me to the hospital, you bastard," I growled and he laughed coldly. Randy shot me a pleading look, as pleading as the Viper could look with that natural predator complexion.

"Oh, Randal, don't look so upset. I'd never hurt your precious baby boy here," the man grinned, showing off coffee stained teeth. He removed the gun from Randy's head, instead resting it on me. I should've been scared. I should've been shaking and pleading.

But the only thing I could think of was how much life's been sucking recently. Randy realizes I like him and he acts on it, Dad hating me for what I am, Dustin, Ted, Randy again; it's all too much stress and I'd be lying if I said I've never wanted to just _end_ it. "But, maybe it'd be better if I explained myself." Punk shifted behind me and the man shot a glare at the WWE Champ. "Where do you think you're going Mr. Best in the World? I think you'll want to be here for the show," he chuckled, stepping closer to press that shiny gun of his to my ribcage.

He kept an eye on all of us, shifting nervously as he moved. "I'm Lt. Alexander Holden and I used to be in Orton's command group. Boy, those were the days. We were like brothers, y'know," he grinned, reminiscing. I swallowed, catching Randy's eyes as a sign of confusion. "I was there when he got his USMC tattoo. Then…then," he began to stutter angrily. The feeling that the guy was about to go postal struck me and I shied away from his presence.

"I left, Alex. I went AWOL and quit," Randy muttered, finally moving and stepping forward. "I deserted and you have every right to be mad at me. Leave them out of it," he demanded, jerking his head in mine, Punk, and Hunter's direction. The gun moved from my abdomen and flew back in the direction of Randy.

"Damn right, you did! You have no idea what it was _like_. We saw you one day and the next you disappear. A year later and you pop up as a cocky world sensation. Randy Orton, The Legend Killer," Holden said, putting his hands up in the air as if the thought were some great idea. "Each time the show came on, we saw your face and it made me sick. You abandoned your brothers, Randal."

He wasn't finished and my throat burned from holding my breath. Holden pushed me back and I stumbled, unable to keep my balance with only one arm available. Punk steadied me and we stood back. "Y'know what was even worse? We heard about you getting married. Even watched _Evolution of a Predator_ and saw little Alanna. The worst thing was seeing you in the ring using such gentle touches on _him_," Alex snarled, aiming the gun back at me.

"You turned on everything you believed and I assume you're _with_ him. What about your wife? What about your kid? How're you going to explain to her about having a second _dad_?" he continued, glaring in my direction. Hunter was looking around like he couldn't grasp the situation. Randy stepped forward, closing in on my right as Holden jumped with surprise.

"Codes, are you alright?" I looked into his stormy dark eyes, trying to read any fear. There was nothing but concern as he reached a hand forward to touch my cheek. I shied away, looking between him and Holden in an attempt to figure out an escape. My dad says I'm spineless and a coward, guess it's time to prove him wrong.

"Holden, what do you want with us?" I asked, deepening my voice to sound as threatening as possible. Ignoring Randy's look of screaming indignation, I pushed past him and stood tall in front of the Lieutenant.

A lot of things happened at that moment. I'd given up in hopes of protecting everyone else, stepped forward to take one for the team. There was silence as we all waited for a response. Holden chuckled, full on laughing in all his bitterness. The rest of us stood still, unable to comprehend the madness within his head.

"Well, there are a lot of things I want. A 401k, social security so I can retire in peace, lots of things. But, Cody, there is only one thing I really want from you," he grinned, once again pointing the business end of the gun at me, specifically at the knee of my right leg.

"And what would that be?" Hunter asked, finally speaking up. I'd almost forgotten the boss man was here until he opened his mouth. Holden's deranged expression worsened, his eyes becoming bloodshot.

"I want Cody Rhodes to disappear," he laughed, the guttural noise filling my ears. The trigger was pulled, deafening within the small room.

Somebody got shot…and it wasn't me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Short chapter, so sorry. I'm still figuring out where I want this to go. Hopefully y'all enjoyed this so far? **

**Reviews please**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Whew intense ending last chapter! IMPORTANT: I decided against a full out lemon (sorry to everybody expecting one but I just couldn't find a way to write yet). I did hint at one though!**

**This is in CODY'S view**

**Enjoy~ DeAngelo'sMuse**

* * *

><p>There wasn't any noise at first. Everything was quiet, even Holden. When I unscrewed my eyes, things were off. Maybe I thought it would be Randy jumping to save me or Punk. No…no, instead it was <em>Hunter<em> who was lying on the floor, bleeding profusely from the shoulder. It was _Punk_ who reacted first as I stood there in shock. He stepped forward and knocked the Lieutenant out with a quick blow to the head, no fear whatsoever in his posture.

Randy was moving just as quickly as Punk, bending down to Hunter's side. I snapped out of my stupor and collapsed to the floor next to the Game. "Wh-why? Why did you _save_ me?" I don't think I wanted to be saved. There would be no more spotlights, no more overbearing father, no more meddling brother, and no more disappointment over a man who would never give me everything.

Hunter groaned and rolled his eyes to mine. We'd stopped the bleeding already, the paramedics swooping in to take care of the COO. Lt. Holden had been cuffed, taken out to be put away. I'm always glad for the security and medical staff here, but never as much as I am right this moment. "You're too young." The Raspy voice of my boss startled me. I thought he'd already gone unconscious. I mean, I'm young but at the same time, what was the point. There would be people sad to see me gone but they'd get over it, y'know?

He was hauled off and, surprisingly, they already said he'd be alright. Punk, ever resilient, was scowling and talking with Randy. Of course, Randy didn't exactly look so much like he was listening because those dark stormy blue eyes were focused specifically on _me_. I felt small, like he was looking at me in a raw state. Finally, he stepped away from Punk and I felt my heart pound with confusion. I did the only thing I could think of when in that 'flight or fight mode', I _ran_.

Maybe someone was chasing me. Maybe I'm a coward. Does it really matter? All I want is to get my title, be a superstar, make everyone proud and make myself proud. None of this _bullshit_ that's been going on. It's too much to handle.

I flew past everything and ran out into the main hall, not sure where to go. Footsteps I thought I'd heard earlier approached and a hand rested on the back of my neck. The warm comforting sensation gave me a shiver up my spine that I tried to ignore, an attempt to save what masculinity I have left. "Codes. Let's…let's go to my bus. We gotta talk," that deep rumbling voice soothed.

No other words were expressed, the walk to the Apex Predator's bus quiet. I wondered about whether I should make a break for it, deny everything or spill and hope for the best. That hand was still on my neck with his skin rubbing my skin as we approached the bus. He opened the door and I climbed in silently, remembering my way to the sofa even in the dark. All the scents on this bus seemed so familiar and well, they are. I've been here so many times it's ridiculous.

"Codes, we need to talk about-" Randy began but my anger flared and I interrupted him. He had sat down on a chair opposite me and had his legs crossed casually.

"No. No we aren't going to talk about the fucking hold up a minute ago. We're not going to talk about those kisses. They're nothing. I'm nothing and this isn't going to go anywhere," I ranted, cursing myself for that stupid as fuck lisp as I gestured between us. Randy had stood up now and he was watching me with a calm expression as I raged. "Stop looking at me like that! Do you know what it's like to be unable to read your reactions? DO YOU? It's like trying to understand a statue!"

"Cody, calm down," he said with a small smile turning up those lips of his. Somewhere in my brain that just made me even more pissed. Or flustered or…or something like that!

"Fuck you, I'm not calming down. I almost got shot and I think maybe it would be for the best if-" Warm tattooed arms surrounded me and as much as I hate to admit it, I melted into the embrace. Neither of us spoke for a while, just stood and breathed. "This can't happen. What about Sam?"

"She knows and she's okay with it and we're separated on fairly good terms. Alanna already loves her Uncle Cody so don't worry. It's _okay_," Randy assured and I felt a fraction better. Feather light kisses pressed to my neck sent me into a downward spiral into submission to my feelings. "It's okay, Cody," he soothed again.

I turned around in his arms, staring into his stormy dark eyes that sparkled back. "What about all the guys and Vince and our jobs?" Randy snorted and rested his forehead against mine.

"I could've lost you. Let me enjoy finally _having_ you where I want you. Codes, I never rejected you. You just _ran_ from me so I couldn't tell you anything," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and let out a huff.

"Yeah, well, Randy Orton: a man of few words." We both laughed and he nuzzled his face into my hair, which felt _good_. His breath against my scalp gave me goosbumps. I tried to resist; to keep this from going any further when he wasn't thinking of the consequences.

My attention span was frayed, enough so that I didn't notice him backing us towards the bed. "Give in, Cody. It's okay. I _want_ _you_." Sometimes he really _is_ like a snake. Luring you in with deceptively seductive words and caresses. This times I believe him because…because he's Randy and I'm Cody and maybe this is how it's supposed to be.

The back of my knees hit the edge of the bed and I fell back into the soft silken sheets. Our lips were locked together, moving sensually against one another, hands wandering all over. My shirt was gone, somewhere flung across the bus' interior. Randy, he was already down to his boxer shorts, not wasting any time. He held his weight over me and bent forward to place a small kiss on my lips.

Then he smiled. Not that rabid smile that he gets during a match. Not that uptight smile when meeting fans. Not the smile he has when he gets to see his daughter. It was that smile he only has for me. Randy Orton has a smile only for Cody Runnels. Fingertips were trailed along my abdomen and I automatically tightened them up as those wandering fingers skimmed the hem of my jeans.

I took matters into my own hands, brushing gentle fingers over his neck, those tattooed shoulders whose muscles rippled under my touch. It might have been a mutual decision but we squeezed together as close as possible, groins pushing together with an almost painful amount of friction.

"I don't think this counts as talking," I mumbled, not sure if that's exactly what I said because it sounded more like heavy breathing. His chuckle vibrated from his chest into mine, the feeling euphoric.

"Don't think," he growled, taking charge as the friction became completely unbearable. It was a blur of euphoria, ecstasy, bliss; whatever other words that fit that. Tonight would be the end of Cody Runnels, the shy little brunette. Tonight would be the _beginning of Cody Rhodes_.

* * *

><p><em>3 months later ( at Wrestlemania XXVII)<em>

I stood in the crowd of superstars and divas, watching as Hunter took on Undertaker. We all watched as he sent the deadman into a third pedigree. Randy had a hand on the back of my heck. We hadn't come out to anybody (except Hunter, Punk, and John) and most everybody didn't give a rat's ass what we did.

"You think he can do it?" I whispered, leaning towards Randy. He didn't say anything, just frowned and squeezed the back of my neck to tell me he was nervous. A roar of cheers went up as the last tombstone was delivered by the COO to the Last Outlaw. The streak was over. The last of attitude era gone after one single match. Not even Edge could bring it back if he came out of retirement. Triple H; forever the King of Kings.

It's sad for me to think about it. I grew up watching WCW Nitro and Monday Night Raw. I grew up watching Dustin go out as Goldust and my dad 'the American dream'. Now, there's nobody left. All the old feuds are over and now it's just us fending for ourselves.

Randy pulled me aside, tugging me around an empty corner. "You're match is coming up soon," he stated, backing me up against the wall. Sometimes he treats me like such a little kid. But then, there are times where he _definitely _doesn't treat me like a kid.

"I'm ready. I can handle Show," I assured. I feel more like I'm trying to assure myself. My nerves were like livewires and the warm hand caressing my thigh right now isn't helping a bit. "No right now. I'll be thinking about you the entire match if you touch me right now." It'd been so long since we've had time to be intimate. Jobs are so demanding and traveling…well we're already tired anyways.

"Good luck out there, Baby Boy," he chuckled, ruffling my hair and kissing me hard. I could feel my lips starting to become swollen and I sent him a glare. The fucker knows that will be noticeable on live TV. He ushered me towards the Gorilla position where I waited anxiously to be the first one out.

Cheers erupted when I walked down the ramp and it felt like a rush. Hopping into the ring, I held up my title. More eruption of cheers and I felt on top of the world. Nothing is gonna stop me.

Big Show stalked up to the ring and I felt my nerves go on high. I have nothing personal against Show, we're friends outside the ring; but once were in between the ropes it's like that all changes. The bell rang and I immediately danced backwards, avoiding a sweeping grasp at me. I was slammed to the ground painfully but I hopped up as quickly as possible, jumping around to avoid those giant bear paws that Show calls hands.

Cameras were going off around us and I couldn't believe the adrenaline high I was on. Show landed some good punches and I thought I was out. Clutching my wrist to my chest in pain, I tried to stand up and found my energy lacking. Big Show took advantage and picked me up, roaring in frustration when I wiggled out of his grasp. I landed on my feet and bounded towards the ropes. My signature move got me the win.

I launched myself off the rope and swung my leg wide, landing the _beautiful disaster _to the World's largest athlete.

It was over. I pinned him. I got the title back and hopefully more respect from other people. I cheered along with everybody in the crowd; too happy with myself to realize what I'd just done.

Even from the ring I could spot Randy at the top of the ramp, leaning casually against the wall. He was smirking and looking from me to his right; the exact place where my father stood. _Smiling._ My victory high soared and man did I appreciate Randy and everything he's done for me.

No more depressed Cody. I refuse to become a beautiful disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So that is the LAST CHAPTER. Hope everybody liked the story. It was fun to right (my fist slash couple ever). I will definitely be writing more Candy stories in the future so if you liked this one, watch out for new ones.**

**Review appreciated, flames ignored. Thanks ~DeAngelo'sMuse**


End file.
